Merry Christmas, My Love
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and I thought of uploading this ShadAmy fanfic as a gift to all of the ShadAmy fans out there. Anyway, this fic is rated T. At first, it gets really dramatical, but in the end is a happy ending. R&R, and Happy Holidays ShadAmy fans!


Tee-hee, a new ShadAmy and a Holiday fic! Welp, it's only one chappie, so just giving ya a big head's up here. Now this fanfic is rated T, for a few reasons. To see what I mean, read this fanfic! One shot ShadAmy! SHADAMY RULES!!!! Oops, almost to put the ages for the four characters in this fic:

Amy: Age 18

Shadow: Age 20

Sonic: Age 20

Sally: Age 19

Ok, enjoy this one shot ShadAmy fanfic:) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

* * *

"Merry Christmas, my Love"

Amy Rose was walking her way to Sonic's house. It was Christmas day and she was so excited to bring him his present. She got him a new pair of running shoes, since he loved to run. Since it was snowing out, she thought of buying him some running shoes that he could use in the winter time. But she wondered what he got for her. Did he buy her clothes? Or better, did he buy her a ring so he could finally propose to her? With anticipation building up inside of her, she started running faster.

Minutes later, she made it to her boyfriend's house. The size was not too big but not too small. Of course, the main color was blue, the window sheds were white, and the door was white also. As Amy walked up to the front porch, she suddenly stopped. She hears something odd that was coming from the inside of the house. In order to get a better hearing, she tip-toed to the door and carefully placed her right ear on the wooden door. If she was correct, she could barely hear some laughing and some Christmas music being played a little loud by the radio. The song was called Jingle Bell Rock by Elvis Presley. Strange, who else was in there besides Sonic? And not only she heard Sonic's laughing, she could also hear some laughter coming from a woman. Wait, a woman?! That didn't sound that good. Angrily, Amy threw Sonic's gift down and banged on the door.

"SONIC! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she hollered with rage.

She stopped because no one bothered to open it. Then the music got much louder. Maybe Sonic must've turned it up. Now Amy was getting pissed off. If he was cheating on her, then she would slap him and leave him for good! But she had to look inside first. An idea came to her mind. Most of the time, Sonic would always forget to lock the backdoor. Stomping and growling with irritation, she went to the back of the house. Lucky for her, the door was unlocked! Now she could look to see what was going on. She went inside. The laughing got a little louder as she reached to the kitchen. Quietly, she took a peek from the corner, and there, she gasped to herself. She saw her own boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, sitting on the couch with one of her close friends, Sally Acorn. Both of them began to French kiss each other as they wrapped their arms around each other. They were wearing Christmas colored sweaters, Santa Claus hats, long jeans, and red slippers. Amy could **not** believe her eyes. Sonic was kissing another girl! Worst of all, one of her dearest friends! So he was cheating on her, and heck, on Christmas day! The pink hedgehog growled as she clenched her fists. Sally and Sonic stopped kissing each other and panted a little with exhaustion.

"That…tasted…so…good", Sonic smirked seductively.

"You wanna make love on Christmas day?" the brown chipmunk/squirrel asked sexually as she strokes his cheeks.

"Hell yeah", the blue hedgehog took off his red, white and green sweater then began to unzip his pants.

"Am I missing something?" Amy asked rudely as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Amy?!" Sonic and Sally turned to her awkwardly and surprisingly.

"Oh, um…" the blue hero quickly zipped his pants back up and rushed to Amy, now seen in a wifebeater shirt and jeans. "Heya, baby-," he leaned for a kiss.

Amy backed up a little and slapped him across the face. The blue hedgehog hissed in pain as he rubbed his left red hot cheek. He was in trouble now. From the look on Amy's face, she just wanted to kick his ASS! However, Amy didn't want to do too much violence on a certain holiday. Besides him, she wanted to kick Sally's ass **too**!

"What was that for?" Sonic asked her as he continued rubbing his cheek.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who's cheating on me", Amy snapped back at him.

"Cheating?" Sonic chuckled sarcastically. "No way. Sal and I were just listening to some Christmas music together", he quickly lied.

"Liar", Amy slapped him again on the other cheek.

"Damn, that hurts!" Sonic rubbed both of his cheeks at the same time.

"I saw you two French kissing each other", Amy pointed at him. "How could you do this to me? And heck, why on Christmas, dammit?!"

"Amy, watch the language", Sonic tried to calm her down.

"Why don't chu watch where or what you put your lips on?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Look-," Sonic sighed heavily.

"And why with Sally?" Amy asked another serious question. "For damn's sakes, why didn't you tell me that you didn't love me? For as long as I can remember, we've been going out for two years! TWO WHOLE FUCKING YEARS, GOING ON THREE!"

"Amy, chill", Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders.

"**Back off**!" Amy slapped him again, with more force.

"Calm down, babe," Sonic grabbed her hands. "You must be seeing things-,"

"Lies, lies, all lies", Amy shook her head. "You know what, we're through", she shoved Sonic off of her madly. "Happy Fucking Holidays, asshole. And you", she turned to Sally. "**To Hell with you**", she raised a middle finger at her.

"Amy, I'm so sorry", her close friend, well, her non-friend tried to talk to her.

"**Ugh**!!" Amy yelled angrily and stomped to the door.

"Ames, wait", Sonic reached his hand out to her.

His callings didn't change Amy's mind. Furiously, she opened the door, kicked Sonic's wrapped up present out of the way, and took off. She ran off in the cold, empty, snowy streets of Station Square. Luckily, she wore a warm red coat, long purple pants, and her red boots. As tears flew out of her eyes, she shuts them and didn't care what was ahead of her. Who could ever think that her loved one would cheat on her? Especially on Christmas!? Now that Amy and Sonic was not boyfriend girlfriend anymore, she was all alone. So now, she began to think that all men are the same. They just want **sex** and nothing more. And she thought that Sonic would be the man of her dreams. After all of those years hanging out with him, caring for him, and loving him, this is what she gets in return. Why? From all of the days of the year that he could've done it, and from all of the females that he would've done it with…it had to be on Christmas and with her friend, Sally. But was this the only time? Has he been cheating on her before that? On and on, Amy ran her fastest to get away from Sonic, without looking back.

Later on, she reached to the park. Usually, when she felt down or heated, she would go to the park to cool herself off. Walking with tears, she went to the bridge. She looked down and saw that the light blue water was now ice. On the ice, she saw her teary reflection. In order to avoid looking at herself, she covered her face and began to sob sadly. There was no hope that she would find any love now, or ever. Deep inside, she felt like killing herself. But how was she going to do that? Better yet, where would be the great place to kill herself? Before of taking that action, she decided to cry some more. No one could love her now…well, that's what she thought…

Meanwhile, a black hedgehog with red streaks was walking his way in the snowy streets with a long red scarf around his neck, wore a black coat, and crimson red jeans that matched his snow shoes. He had his headphones as he listened to some rock and roll music on his ipod. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was known as Sonic's well-known rival ever. They never had any friendship towards each other ever scene they first met. Still, he didn't care about the blue hedgehog anyway. Yet, he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Sure he met Sonic's other friends, but they avoided him because of his dark attitude. So clearly, he was a lone wolf in the world. He went to the park, because he mostly goes there when he felt bored or if he was feeling mad. When he got there, he stopped. At the bridge, he noticed a familiar pink hedgehog that wore a cute red coat that matched her winter boots. He turned off his ipod and hears her crying. Something must've happened to her, and he felt sorry for her. Well, he does have a crush on her, even though she was Sonic's girlfriend. However, he couldn't take seeing her sad. Decidedly, he walked to her nervously. As Amy continued to cry loudly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She suddenly stopped and looked at him with cold tears.

"What's wrong?" the black hedgehog asked curiously.

"Well…I caught Sonic cheating on me today with one of my close friends", Amy sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"Are you serious?" Shadow widened his eyes in shock. "On Christmas? I thought it was the time of the year to give and to be with your love ones."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Mr. Asshole", Amy looked at the iced water unhappily. "I don't know why he would do that to me. Maybe I'm not meant to have love…I should kill myself."

"No, don't say that", Shadow shook his head. "There's no point of doing that. Besides, it's not your fault. Just Sonic's."

"Still…Who am I going to share the time of joy this year with?" Amy asked sadly as more tears formed in her eyes.

Shadow looked at her with sorrow. He never thought Sonic would cheat on his own girlfriend. However, he felt like it was his chance. He was strongly in love with Amy, and he wished to be with her. Now his dreams were coming true. He turned Amy around and gave her a warming hug. The pink hedgehog blushed as she swift her eyes side to side. She was in an awkward situation right about now. Why would he be hugging her all of the sudden? She doesn't see him much, but she and he do sometimes have friendly conversations together. But whenever they do, Sonic would barge in and drag Amy away from him. Although, she somehow felt something new towards Shadow. Was it love?

"Um…" she spoke shyly as her tears dried.

"Amy", Shadow released her and stroke her right cheek. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Because I'm here for you."

"Shadow", Amy stared at him in awe.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes and leaned for her lips. Amy just stood there so she could see what could happen next. Romantically, Shadow pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her gently. Amy shot her eyes open in shock as her face glowed red. Who ever thought that he was in love with her? It was eccentric at first, but she was able to have a cuter guy kissing her right now. And his lips were tender, soft, and she didn't want them off of hers. Sweetly, she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as she closed her eyes. Then Shadow held her by the waist. He tilted his head to angle the kiss as he deepens his lips. For the first time, he felt happy. That was the only way he could do to show that he loved Amy, and that he would die for her. As for Amy, she was able to find love again. So forget Sonic, Shadow was her new boyfriend now! More importantly, a much cuter boyfriend! After a couple of minutes past, the two slowly released each other's lips. They looked into each other's eyes. Amy's was turquoise green and Shadow's were ruby red. They smiled at each other and shared another short kiss.

"Thanks, Shadow", Amy hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, my love", Shadow hugged her back.

"Oh!" the pink hedgehog suddenly freed him. "I should've brought you your present."

"It's ok", the black hedgehog brushed her bangs out of the way nicely. "I don't mind. The only gift I mostly needed from you was love. Besides, I got a gift just for you."

"What is it?" Amy hopped a couple of times cheerfully.

"Come on", Shadow took her hand. "I'll take you to see it."

"Cool", Amy hugged him by the arm.

Smiling with joy, Shadow kissed her on the forehead. He turned his ipod back on and both of them shared the headphones as they walked away from the park. The two of them were now happy. Now they have love for each other, and they felt like they could be together forever. When they reached to Amy's house, she gave him the new album from Linkin Park, Minutes to Midnight, since she remembered that he likes that band so much. And Shadow gave her a Kay diamond necklace with matching bracelets and earrings. Since that Christmas day, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. And they lived happily ever after…The End.

* * *

Sweet, that was cool wasn't it, folks? Sorry for the use of bad language, I told you that this fanfic was rated T for some reason, right? Anyway, this is to all of the ShadAmy fans. I thought of uploading this as a Christmas/Holiday present, since its Christmas Eve. Well, tomorrow's Christmas, and this is a present to all you cool ShadAmy fans out there. Yeah. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hannukkah, Happy Kwanza, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! See ya!! 


End file.
